


Invitation to Dance

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy runs from Natsu at the guild, he tracks her down at the Sakura trees and they dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation to Dance

"No! I don't know why you'd even ask me to do that when I know you have no real interest in that!" Lucy glared at Natsu who was staring perplexed at his best friend. "Matter of fact, that really hurts my feelings!"

"Luce! I just thought you wanted me to ask!"

"Well, don't think!" Lucy whirled around and raced out of the guild.

Natsu stood there, his easy grin starting to droop. He watched the dancing couples sway to the music for another minute, then turned and dashed after Lucy. The dark of the night was no deterrent to finding the blonde's scent trail. Natsu ran not to his best friend's apartment, but toward the park with sakura trees. Lucy had started to slow her headlong rush entering the recreational area. The young man slipped from tree to tree staying out of the distraught girl's awareness.

Natsu knew he was worried for Lucy. The lateness of the hour meant there could be anyone roaming about. He knew Lucy had strong celestial spirits to call on, but...he was there and should be there. Sighing to himself, wondering why she hadn't accepted his invitation to dance, he crept closer to his target.

Lucy needed the fresh air comfort of her favourite sakura tree. She could've sought the solitude of her apartment, but she felt more at ease under the twinkling of the stars. Dejected, she leaned with her back against the huge tree and stared up through it's foliage; the moonlight washing out some of the stars, and dappling everything in shadows. She breathed in and out slowly, her heart quieting and pushed her longing for Natsu into the closet of her mind. He's my friend, nakama - he's not into me the way I like him and that's okay, we'll be forever friends as long as he never figures out how much I like him... more than as just friends. Lucy wasn't too surprised to see Natsu step out from behind a nearby tree. Is it any wonder he confuses me when he's so intent of making sure I'm okay?

"I thought you'd want to dance - everyone else was. You came fishing with me and you had a great time, even though you thought you wouldn't. I am willing to try to dance - I don't know if I'll like it, but I think together - we'll like it."

A light pink coated Natsu's cheeks, but not as bright as Lucy's flush. She timidly placed her hand in his outstretched one and the other on his shoulder. Encouraged, Natsu placed his other hand on her lower back and started humming a waltz. She concentrated on the scale pattern of his scarf, not raising her eyes any further. Natsu began leading his partner in a boxy slow dance step, gaining confidence as she began humming along.

The last of the blossoms were barely an impediment to the moonshine streaming down from the skies now that the clouds had dispersed. The two best friends danced in the small clearing under the sakura trees, each lost in their thoughts of the other, yearning hearts scared of change. Lucy laid her head upon his chest and closed her eyes, Natsu tightened his grip on Lucy in response. He nosed her hair and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

Both mages radiated the joy they felt in the other, unseen but for a tiny blue witness floating high above them. Happy smiled and clapped his paws over his mouth, mumbling, "They liiiiiiiikkkke each other!"


End file.
